The Corpse Bride
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film animasinya, tapi ceritanya jauh berbeda. Fic Akatsuki pertamaku, WARNING! Death content and Yaoi, cuz SasoDei. But there still Pein Konan and the other Akatsuki pairing


The Corpse Bride

Gyaaa! FanFic Akatsuki pertamaku! Ada Horror, ada Humor, ada Yaoi lagi! Boleh juga. Yah baca ajalah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori baru saja pindah rumah, ia sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat tinggal barunya.(Sekalian kenalan ama tetangga)

"Hai, kamu orang baru?"tanya seorang tukang kebun yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Ya, perkenalkan nama saya Sasori"ujar Sasori.

"Oh, saya Pein"ujar orang tersebut.

"Kamu sudah lama di sini?"tanya Sasori.

"Ya, sejak saya kecil. Saya tahu sekali tempat ini"ujar Pein bangga.

"Saya gak nanya"gumam Sasori.

Pein: -Sweatdropped-

Esoknya...

Sasori melewati sebuah rumah tua yang agak menyeramkan, di sana ia melihat sesosok gadis berwajah pucat sedang menangis. Karena tak tahan mendengar tangisannya yang kayak kaset rusak dipasang lewat radio dan di sambungkan ke toa, Sasori pun menghampirinya...

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"tanya Sasori.

Gadis itu terdiam, Sasori memegang tangannya. Terasa dingin sekali, ketika di tatap wajahnya pucat.

"Kamu kedinginan? Tanganmu dingin sekali"ujar Sasori.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku Sasori, namamu siapa dan kenapa kamu menangis?"tanya Sasori.

"Namaku Deidara, orangtuaku baru saja meninggal"ujar Deidara.

"Kapan?"tanya Sasori.

"Sebulan yang lalu"ujar Deidara.

"Cape deeh..."ujar Sasori.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori, tangis Deidara meledak.

"Te...tenang dulu! Bi...bisa gawat kalau begini, tenang yah...tenang"ujar Sasori yang berusaha menenangkan Deidara.

Deidara pun diam...

"Kamu tinggal sendirian di sini?"tanya Sasori.

"Gak, sama kakakku"jawab Deidara.

"Dia ke mana?"tanya Sasori.

"Lagi pergi, pulang nanti malam"ujar Deidara.

"Aku boleh gak, ketemu ama kakak kamu kapan-kapan?"tanya Sasori.

"Ja...jangan! Dia gak suka di temuin tetangga!"larang Deidara.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sasori.

"Pokoknya dia gak suka"ujar Deidara.

"Ya udah, aku pamit dulu ya. Maaf ganggu"ujar Sasori.

Setibanya di rumah, Sasori langsung membuka diarynya. Menulis sebuah puisi dadakan yang merupakan tugas kuliahnya.

Esoknya...

Sasori akan membacakan puisi yang ia tulis kemarin...

"Sasori, giliran kamu membacakan puisi"ujar Kakashi.

(Sasori's Poetry)

Ehem... 

Gadis manis, kulihat kau menangis... 

Ku tak tahan mendengar tangismu yang hampir memecahkan kaca...

Akhirnya aku menghampirimu...

Ku sentuh tanganmu, begitu dingin...

Kerasa kayak orang mati...

Ku berbincang denganmu...

Kau begitu ramah dan begitu manis...

Sayang waktu begitu cepat, tak ingin ku tinggalkan kamu...

(End of Sasori's poetry)

"Kamu ngobrol ama mayat?"Gaara langsung maen komen.

"Gak"bales Sasori.

"Trus, knapa tangannya dingin?"tanya Kankurou.

"Tau deh, paling abis pulang dari Kutub Utara pake jurusnya Yondaime kali"jelas Sasori.

Dah, Sasori debat ama Gaara yang di bantuin Kankurou. Gak ada abisnya ampe pulang...

"Huuh! Gw 'kan Cuma nulis puisi tentang Deidara!"batin Sasori kesal sambil nendangin kaleng.

"Hai Sasori"panggil Pein.

"Hai, Pein aku mau nanya"ujar Sasori.

"Tentang apa?"tanya Pein.

"Kamu kenal gak ama yang namanya Deidara yang tinggal di rumah yang paling pojok itu?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya, kenapa?"tanya Pein.

"Emangnya dia punya kakak?"tanya Sasori.

"Nggak tahu deh, kamu tahu dari siapa?"tanya Pein.

"Kemarin aku liat dia nangis, trus aku ngobrol ma dia trus dia cerita tentang kakaknya"ujar Sasori senang.

"Apa aku gak salah denger?"tanya Pein.

"Kenapa?'tanya Sasori.

"Deidara itu udah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena jadi korban perampokan plus pemerkosaan. Dan orang tuanya baru meninggal sebulan yang lalu karena tabrakan"jelas Pein.

"Kakaknya?"tanya Sasori.

"Gak ada yang pernah tau kakaknya tuh"ujar Pein.

"Tapi katanya jam segini lagi pergi, pulangnya nanti malam"ujar Sasori.

"Maksudnya itu, jam segini belum nongol. Maunya ntar malam"jelas Pein.

"Mmm... gitu ya... makasih..."ujar Sasori yang langsung ngibrit ke rumahnya.

"Ya...dasar aneh..."gumam Pein.

Sasori langsung gedebak-gedebuk ganti baju...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Sasori teriak saking kagetnya denger apa yang di katakan Pein.

"Kenapa Sasori?"tanya Hidan di bawah.

"Nggak kok"bantah Sasori.

Makan malam...

"Sasori, kamu sudah menginjak umur 19 tahun. Sudah saatnya kamu punya pacar"ujar Hidan.

"Hidan, bukan pacar. Tapi duit"ujar Kakuzu.

"Ma, aku belum nemuin orang yang cocok"ujar Sasori.

"Pokoknya kamu harus, kalau bisa begitu kamu pacaran ama dia..._MBA_ lah"ujar Hidan.

"Hidan, kamu itu dari tadi kasih instruksi yang salah terus. Dibilang bukan _MBA_ tapi _MWM_"ujar Kakuzu.

"Apaan tuh?"tanya Sasori.

"Marry with money"ujar Kakuzu senang.

"Pah, kita harus kasih tahu bahwa kita dulu gitu"ujar Hidan.

"Eh, maksudnya?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya, mama ini hamil sebelum menikah"ujar Hidan.

"Jangan bongkar aib orang deh"komen Kakuzu.

"Emang kenyataan kok, lagipula ini anak kita. Bukan tetangga"ujar Hidan.

"Ja...jadi mama hamil aku sebelum menikah?"tanya Sasori.

"Iya, papamu ini yang ngajakin"ujar Hidan.

Kakuzu langsung mempercepat kecepatan menghitung duitnya saking keselnya.

Sasori lagi di kamar, ia sedang bimbang...

"Mama bilang aku harus punya pacar, tapi aku gak punya. Lagi suka sama Deidara sih..."batin Sasori.

PLUK

Sasori membuka jendela...

"Deidara? Kamu ngapain?"tanya Sasori.

"Aku mau ngobrol ama kamu, boleh gak?"tanya Deidara.

"Boleh, naik aja ke kamarku"ujar Sasori.

"Nggak ah, di sini aja"ujar Deidara.

"Ya sudah"Sasori turun lewat jendela.

Mereka duduk berduaan di taman rumah Sasori...

"Deidara, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan"ujar Sasori.

"Apa?"tanya Deidara.

"Aku...suka sama kamu...mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku?"tanya Sasori.

"Nembak dadakan nih?"tanya Deidara.

"Udah, cepetan jawab"paksa Sasori

"Mm...sebenarnya aku juga suka sama kamu sejak kamu nyanyain aku, aku mau jadi pacar kamu..."ujar Deidara blushing.

"Besok malem aku jemput kamu ya, kita bakal kencan"ajak Sasori.

"Ya..."Deidara tersenyum.

Esoknya...

"KAMU NGAJAK KENCAN DIA! DAN KAMU UDAH JADIAN AMA DIA!"tanya Pein kaget.

"Iya, asal kamu tahu aja. Dia itu orangnya manis banget"ujar Sasori.

"Bukannya pahit karena udah mati?"gumam Pein.

"Ehem"Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Pein.

"Iya deh, ampun"ujar Pein.

"Kamu mau bantuin aku gak?"tanya Sasori.

"Bantuin apa?"tanya Pein.

"Bantuin aku cari baju yang cocok buat kencan"ujar Sasori.

"Kencan ama mayat aja udah repot-repot"komen Pein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori ngendarain mobilnya menuju ke rumah Deidara, di sana Deidara sudah menunggu sambil mainin kukunya...copot-nyambung-copot-nyambung kukunya.(Ya iyalah! Udah mati getow!)

"Deidara, ayo"ajak Sasori yang memanggilnya melalui kaca mobil.

"Ya"ujar Deidara semangat.

Mereka berangkat ke sebuah tempat. Di belakang, Pein mengikuti menggunakan motornya...

"Deidara, tutup matamu"ujar Sasori.

"I...iya..."Deidara segera menutupnya.

Sasori menutup mata Deidara menggunakan saputangan. Kemudian mengajaknya turun dari mobil...

"Ya, sebelah kiri. Jalannya pelan-pelan ya, nanti ngejeblos"ujar Sasori.

"I...iya"

Ketika sampai...

"Duduklah, kita udah nyampe"perintah Sasori.

Deidara pun duduk dan Sasori membuka saputangan yang menutupi mata Deidara...

"Waahhh, bagus sekali. Kita ada di mana?"tanya Deidara.

"Kita ada di bukit di tengah kuburan"ujar Sasori.

"Kuburan? Masa' sih?"tanya Deidara gak percaya.

"Iya, gak percaya? Tuh ada Sai ama Ino lagi ngunjungin kakaknya Sai"ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai dan Ino.

"Gak apa-apalah..."ujar Deidara.

"Kamu tahu gak ini hari apa?"tanya Sasori.

"Apa?"tanya Deidara.

"Hari ini hari Jumat Kliwon tanggal 13 bulan Juni"jelas Sasori.

"Wah, biasanya sih malem-malem gini para serigala sering mengaung"ujar Deidara.

Mereka terdiam... Kemudian Sasori dan Deidara curi-curi pandang...

"Deidara, aku boleh nanya gak? Tapi kamu gak boleh marah ya"ujar Sasori.

"Iya, kamu mau nanya apa?"tanya Deidara.

"Kamu itu sudah mati ya?"tanya Sasori.

"Mmm... iya"jawab Deidara malu.

"Kudengar dari tetangga kalau kau itu korban perampokan"ujar Sasori.

"Iya..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau dan keluargamu meninggal?"tanya Sasori.

Deidara's POV

Aku meninggal ketika Kakakku sedang sekolah, Orangtuaku sedang pergi. Aku sendirian di rumah, tiba-tiba ada suara kaca pecah. Saat aku menghampiri, aku lihat ada seseorang hendak mengambil tvku. Aku berteriak ke arah orang itu, dia menghampiriku. Aku melempar vas bunga yang ada di sebelahku, tapi itu berhasil di tangkap oleh dia. Ia menangkapku, dan ia membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Kepalaku berdarah, aku mulai tidak bisa melihat. Lalu, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi... semuanya gelap. Beberapa bulan kemudian, orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu, ibuku sedang masak ikan di dalam mobil. Ikannya mental, kena tangan ayah dan stir kehilangan kendali. Tak sadar, ada truk besar di belakang mereka, dan mereka tertabrak. Satu lagi, kakakku...ia meninggal saat sedang liburan kelulusan dengan teman-temannya. Saat itu ia sedang mendaki tebing, ia berada paling atas. Tapi karena salah langkah, kakakku terjatuh...a...aku tak tahu kenapa keluargaku tertiban sial setelah aku mati

End of Deidara's POV

Deidara menangis, kemudian Sasori noel-noel. Deidara memberikan tatapan yang artinya "Apa?".

"Matamu jatuh"ujar Sasori sambil memberikan mata Deidara yang terjatuh.

"Terima kasih..."ujar Deidara.

"Nih, apa kamu butuh tissue?"tanya Sasori sambil menyodorkan sehelai tissue.

Deidara mengusap matanya lalu memberikan tissue itu kepada Sasori.

"Mayat...nangis aja ampe berdarah"batin Sasori.

Pein ngintipin dari belakang mobil Sasori. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu seperti mayat muncul dari tanah.(Tapi bukan Zetsu)

"Se...setan!"batin Pein ketakutan.

Mayat itu membetulkan lehernya yang patah, berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasori dan Deidara.

"Sasori! Awas!"bisik Pein.

"Ehem"

"Ka...kakak!"tanya Deidara terkejut.

"Lo apain adek gw?"tanya Konan.

"Nggak, kok kak! Gak saya apa-apain"jawab Sasori.

Konan menatap mereka penuh kesinisan. Deidara hanya memasang senyum yang artinya "Jangan marah ama dia, ya".

"Ya udah, lanjutin aja. Gw mau keliling kuburan dulu, sambil cari mangsa buat gw takutin"ujar Konan.

"Gubrak! Cape deeehhh"ujar Pein.

"Suara apa tadi?"tanya Deidara.

"Gawat! Gw ketahuan! Mesti cepet-cepet sembunyi, nih!"batin Pein yang abis itu langsung ngumpet belakang batu nisan sebelah mobil Sasori.

Sasori melanjutkan pacarannya.

Tau kenapa, Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Deidara...

"Pahit, pahit, pahit, pahit, mulutnya pasti pahit"batin Pein komat-kamit.(Pahit-pahit, emangnya Tawon?)

"Manis, abis pake lipgloss ya?"tanya Sasori.

"Ya! Lipgloss kadaluwarsa!"gumam Pein.

Sasori melihat ke arah jam dan...

"Udah hampir tengah malam, pulang yuk. Mamaku nanti nyariin"ajak Sasori.

"Haah...pulang juga mereka..."batin Pein lega.

Pein langsung naik motornya dan meninggalkan Sasori.

"Kok, kayaknya ada yang ngikutin aku ya?"batin Deidara.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sasori.

"Nggak kok"jawab Deidara.

"Aku pulang... maaf ya kalo telat"ujar Sasori.

"Kamu kemana aja? Mama khawatir tahu"ujar Hidan yang lagi gulung-gulung rambutnya pake roll.

"Abis nganterin temen"jawab Sasori.

"Nganterin temen apa 'temen'?"goda Hidan.

"Ya pasti temen lah, masa' teemeeen"ujar Sasori.

"Mama denger, katanya kamu abis pacaran"ujar Hidan.

"Kata siapa!"tanya Sasori panik.

"Tuh, tetangga kita namanya Pein"jawab Hidan santai.

"Duh! Dasar ember bocor!"batin Sasori.

"Ya udah, kita bicarain besok aja. Mumpung libur, kamu tidur aja deh"ujar Hidan.

"Ya..."balas Sasori.

Pein baru ingin menginjakkan kakinya, tapi...

"Kayaknya, di rumah ada orang deh selain kak Zetsu"batin Pein.

Ketika masuk...

"Pein! Ada setaaaaaaannnnnn!"teriak Zetsu.

"Halo, lu ngikutin adek gw pas kencan, ya?"tanya Konan sambil menarik keluar tulang tangannya.(Namanya dah mati, pasti gampang dong)

"Nggak kok! Sumpeh! Ane zuzur"ujar Pein komat-kamit.

"Hah? Boong lu!"ujar Zetsu yang lagi ketakutan.

"Kalo lo boong, ni tulang bakal nembus jantunglu. Dan, jantunglu gue tarik keluar, gw injek-injek, gue remes, gw jadiin bola kasti, dan gw jadiin rujak bebek buat buaya di kali Cisadane"ancam Konan.

Pein merogoh kantongnya sambil mencari-cari HPnya. Tapi, nggak ada!

"Kok nggak ada!"gumam Pein.

"Apaan yang gak ada?"tanya Zetsu.

"HP gw gak ada! Gimana nih!"ujar Pein panik.

"Apa! Maksudlu ilang! Eh, jangan pikir itu murah ye. Itu duit tuh dari hasiltabungan gw dari gue lahir bwt beli mobil Ferarri"ujar Zetsu.

"Ya elah, nabung udah dari kecil. Gak kesampean beli Ferarri juga"komen Konan.

"Ya iyalah, orang nabung Rp. 1 per minggu"ujar Zetsu.

Di tempat lain...

"Eh, apaan nih?"tanya Sai sambil mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh di tanah.

"HP? Lumayan tuh. Nemu HP di kuburan"ujar Ino.

"Ya udah, 'kan aku janji ngasih kamu HP. Ini aja buat kamu, nomornya udah kubeliin"ujar Sai.

"Ooh, makasih"ujar Ino.

SIM cardnya Pein langsung di ganti, punya Pein di lempar jauh-jauh dan berakhir di kotoran kucing.

"Ngaku gak lo!"ancam Konan menggunakan tulang tangannya.

"Iya deh, gw ngaku! Ampun ya, gw tau gw salah! Gw Cuma takut Sasori kenapa-napa"jelas Pein.

"Ya udah, laen kali ngomong dulu ke gue dong"ujar Konan.

"I.,..iya mbak!"ujar Pein.

"Dan satu lagi, JANGAN panggil gw mbak!"ancam Konan.

Konan pun meninggalkan mereka...

"Zet, kenapa lu gak nyalain lampu? Lu mau merkaos (Biar sopan) tu cewek?"tanya Pein kesal.

"Palalu peang! Lu kira gw bokep! Ni rumah tuh terang benderang sebelum tuh cewek dateng! Begitu dateng, ni rumah gelap kayak kuburan!"omel Zetsu.

Rumah Pein pun terang lagi...

"Puas lu?"tanya Zetsu kesal, saking kesalnya ampe muncrat.

"Sedia payung sebelum hujan"

"Gak lucu!"

"Emang nggak kok!"

"Eh, kalo tadi lampu nyala pas dia nggak ada?"tanya Pein.

"Trus, dia bisa ngeluarin tulangnya"tambah Zetsu.

"Berarti, dia bukan manusia dong?"ujar Pein.

"Trus apa?"tanya Zetsu.

Hening sesaat, lalu...

"Setaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!"teriak Pein dan Zetsu.

"Berisik lu!"ujar Tetangga yang terganggu tidurnya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori yang baru selesai mandi dan pake baju, buru-buru ke bawah dan mengambil kunci mobilnya..(Dengan tujuan, mengajak Deidara jalan-jalan)

"Mau kemana kamu, Sasori?"tanya Hidan.

"Nggak kok ma, Cuma mau ketemuan ama temen di warnet"ujar Sasori.

"Nanti bisa 'kan? Mama ama Papa mau bicara sama kamu"ujar Hidan.

Di ruang tamu...

"Napa?'"tanya Sasori yang lagi badmood.

"Tadi malem kamu ke mana?"tanya Hidan.

"Mama 'kan udah tahu kalo aku nganterin temen aku!"jawab Sasori kesal.

"Temen, apa 'temen'?"tanya Hidan.

"Aku nyerah deh, teemeen. Aku abis nganterin teemeen"ujar Sasori yang akhirnya nyerah juga.

"Kamu udah punya pacar?"tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya iyalah, masa eke gak tau. Iih... ketinggalan berita deh"Sasori berbicara dengan gaya banci.

"Aduh, eke...saya itu gak ada yang ngabarin kalo eke punya pacar"balas Kakuzu dengan gaya banci.

"Banci ngerumpi nih?"tanya Hidan.

"Gak kok!"jawa Kakuzu yang kembali macho.

"Sasori, siapa nama pacar kamu?"tanya Hidan.

"Deidara"jawab Sasori.

"Bisa pertemukan mama ama dia nggak kapan-kapan?"tanya Hidan.

"Mm...gimana yah, ya udah deh. Besok ya"ujar Sasori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya... Chappie satu selesai...

Tadi sih, niatnya mau oneshot. Tapi, takut kepanjangan...

Sebenernya, saya suka sekali ama film ini. Tapi, gak kesampean bwt beli DVDnya. Maaf kalo gak mengikuti alur ceritanya ya...


End file.
